


Complex Being

by JojoEatsFlanTWO



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual, Human/Monster Romance, Leons kinda cocky in this oops, M/M, Mind Break, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Leon, Resident Evil 2 Remake, Shameless Smut, fluff at the end, we all monster fuckers here, yes Leon is wearing the sexy vest from that 3D fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojoEatsFlanTWO/pseuds/JojoEatsFlanTWO
Summary: "He lowered his weapon and sighed, looking around the hallway to see if the coast was clear.However, he felt like it was never clear..with that huge hulking Tyrant parading the whole department. Even if he couldn't hear the heavy bellow of the chunky boots, he still felt eyes on him. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the obvious stalking. He was actually shocked at how the bastard hasn't managed to even kill him yet. He was large, lumbering and imposing, walking with no hesitation and with clear purpose, yet..it was rare the beast ever laid a finger on him. Not that Leon would give him the chance."





	Complex Being

**Author's Note:**

> i literally remade my AO3 account just so I could make this garbage

_ Click. _

Matilda snapped as Leon reloaded her, squatted on an old bench in the RPD locker room. Returning her to her holster, he picked up the can of medical spray originally at his feet. Quickly ripping the cap off with his teeth and giving the bottle a good shake, he spritzed his injured, discolored neck.

The aluminum can was tossed to the tile floor with a metallic _pang_! Leon groaning softly as he rolled his neck, gently popping his shoulders and rubbing his hand over the small wound.

He sighed, elbows propped and resting on his knees, cold air from one of the still working desk fans blowing at his dewy, bare chest. His head hung gently, bangs floating at the contours of his face. Staring at the floor, counting each tile and crack.

“Christ..” He mumbled to himself, overwhelmed and irritated. A single moaning zombie banged on the door he barricaded, making him raise his head back up with a single furrowed brow. “Guess I can’t exactly expect patience at a time like this.”

All of this was beyond him, way too complicated for him to comprehend. He had only just graduated from the academy, and he never studied up on anything remotely close to this. Chalk it up to on-the-job training? All he wanted to do was help-that’s it. Was that so much to ask? That is, if there was anyone even left to help. The fear and confusion he was once feeling before slowly turned into irritation and impatience. 

Staring down at the now torn uniform shirt on the floor-completely in shreds-he put on his RPD vest bare chested. What was he gonna do, borrow a zombies uniform?

The sound of wood breaking apart startled him, a loud groan and a single pallid hand grabbing at the air through the door. Leon whipped around and kicked the door onto the zombie in the hallway, shooting it square in the head.

He lowered his weapon and sighed, looking around the hallway to see if the coast was clear.

However, he felt like it was never clear..with that huge hulking Tyrant parading the whole department. Even if he couldn't hear the heavy bellow of the chunky boots, he still felt eyes on him. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the obvious stalking. He was actually shocked at how the bastard hasn't managed to even kill him yet. He was large, lumbering and imposing, walking with no hesitation and with clear purpose, yet..it was rare the beast ever laid a finger on him. Not that Leon would give him the chance.

All the tyrant seemed to wanna do was, chase. Intimidate. Corner. Trap.

Be an inconvenience.

Leon scoffed at the thought, roaming the hallways. He made his way back to the information desk in the main room. It all seemed too quiet. Maybe he killed the lot of them? There was no way but he had sure hoped.

With this, he began running towards the library, with his new objective in mind, Claire crossing his mind.

_ Thud _

“What..?” Leon stopped in his tracks, eyes travelling around his perimeter.

_Thud_.

“Shit! Again!?” Leon rolled his eyes back in helpless, whiny exasperation, starting up his stride again and running faster down the hall this time, gun now in hand and ready at the side of his face.

As the rookie cop turned a sharp corner to the next doorway, surprise, the looming giant appears and takes up all possible space. A sparkling glint below the shadow of his hat, Mr. X wastes no time stomping his way towards Leon. Leon hiccupped, once again stopped in his tracks. He pointed right at the bioweapon's head, only for him to simply sway his neck out of the way of the bullet. 

Leon was so tired of it. “WHO ARE YOU?!” The giants lips were unmoving. Leon, chest now heaving with the quick paced breaths of anxiety, backed up and began shooting nonstop at Mr. X. “What do you want!?” He continued to shout, backing up as the tyrant did not stop his pace at all.

_ -Click, Click Click- _

Leon looked down at his gun, empty. And no bullets left on him. His frustrated expression changed to one of helplessness, his adams apple bobbing with the giant nervous gulp he took.

He continued to back up, staring up with shiny eyes at the goliath above him and his rippling, quite literally rock hard muscles. 

“Woah..” Leon seemed lost in slow motion at the moment, examining him. _“He really...was once human, wasn’t he?”_ He knew he wasn’t like the other zombies, different somehow. Still thought with clarity, wasn’t mindless. It had a conscience, or at least somewhat of one to his thought.

Just as Leon’s curious young eyes landed on the deep V of Mr. X’s pelvis, he tripped backwards over the dirty and broken floor beneath him.

God, Leon had never felt so small. He saw every detail of Mr. X down below..

“Wait..” Leon dared to squint at the large man’s pants, tilting his head slightly.

_ He was..almost hard? _

_ He felt arousal? _

Leon felt his cheeks tingle and tinge. Before scrambling up and running, only to realize now he was backed up against the wall. Mr. X’s shadow loomed over his form, and with a small grunt, his giant cold hand wrapped around Leon’s neck, slowly lifting him to eye level balanced on the wall, his feet dangling. 

 

“NGH-!” Leon ground his teeth, his much smaller hands gripping the wrist of the man-thing strangling him. He dared to open his eyes, seeing the marble-like grey ones staring deep into his, a curious expression on his face. Leon sucked in his lower lip, realizing the man’s grip on his throat was softening. Leon was able to breathe, blinking in confusion as Mr. X just kept him there, staring coldly with a slight cock at his neck.

Leon gasped, feeling the hot breath from the monster’s flaring nostrils tousle his already sticky bangs. “Wh..whats your deal, huh?” Leon sputtered, eyes roaming the tower of man before him. “I see your excited to see me. Is that why you’re following me?”

The tyrant’s gloved fingertips gently pressed into the sides of his neck, Leon grunting at the pressure.

Mr. X sharply inhaled, a bellowing deep and rolling voice bubbling from his chest.

“Mine…” His voice seemed to drag, like a hoe in rugged rocky dirt.

Leon felt the slow voice pierce his ears and shivered. Holy hell, why was his voice so sexy?

He took that as a yes. He had to admit, he can’t complain about a giant man chasing after him with an ulterior motive in mind.

But..after all this time, this is what was wasting his time? What kind of backwards courtship was this? 

Leon began shaking, slowly lifting his knife despite the compromising position. “Well..why didn't you say so?” With a quick yet harsh swipe, Leon dug the knife across the beasts chest. It barely dug in at all, literal sparks flying from the impact, but it was enough to make the beast drop him. Mr. X growled, clearly not happy, only to have Leon haphazardly throw a quick grenade in between and behind the tyrant’s legs. Leon flattened himself against the wall, arm braced in front of his face as the bomb exploded, causing Mr. X to collapse to his knees with a small roar.

Pleased with the tables being turned, Leon confidently steps up and plants a foot on the monsters chest, pushing him down with all his force, a grunt escaping his throat. Mr. X refused to fall completely, propped up only by his elbows-as if he was allowing this to happen.

Leon stood above Mr. X’s torso before sitting himself down, Leon giving a small cute smile as he spread his legs, grinding his ass into the monster.

Mr. X simply studied him with intent.

“What?” Leon giggled. “This is what you wanted, right?” He whipped his hair back, licking his lips with a flirtatious moan.

He stretched himself up to meet eye to eye with the tyrant, gloved hands squeezing and tugging at the collar of his trenchcoat. 

“What’re you gonna do?” Leon’s sultry aura tinged with a slight annoyance, waiting for the monster to respond. He lifted himself up with half lidded eyes. “Fine.” He unbuckled his pants, practically ripping his fly down, half hard cock peeping barely in his briefs.He sucked in through gritted teeth as his fingers trailed down the feathery treasure trail that led into the hem of his underwear. Fingertips danced lightly, tracing the veins of his cock, making him shudder softly. He didn’t really notice how much he actually got off to the thought of being hungrily watched. It was empowering, yet objectifying all at once.

Leon leaned his head back slightly, a sigh of relief escaping his lips as his cock released itself from it’s bounds. Mr. X quizzically looked down at it barely scraping on his abs.

Leon yelped feeling one giant hand gently cup his entire ass, pushing him up closer to Mr. X’s face. He placed his other free hand on the nape of Mr. X’s neck, an intoxicated smile on his face.

“You like it? Ah-” Leon felt his cock twitch at Mr. X touching the tip of his nose to it, staring at it like a dog staring at a steak. Leon continued to stroke himself in front of the monster, the hand that was once at the monster’s neck now travelling up underneath his vest, his breath becoming more ragged as his pale skin began to flush.

Mr. X’s one hand slid and caressed Leon’s thigh, the other hand now doing the same thing. His hands seemed to wonder, minds of their own. The action stopped Leon’s soft moans in their tracks a second before shakily returning from his throat once more. The monster’s vocal chords began to rumble in a sort of purr-less like an animal and more like a car to be honest.

Leon could feel the vibrations on all of his lower half and it got an excited yip out mid-moan-followed by an almost nervous laugh. “Fuck..”

Leon felt his cheeks suddenly get squished gently by the gargantuan index finger and thumb, snapping his hazy eyes wide as he was momentarily ripped from his high. Mr. X gently pulled Leon down by his face, his lips ghosting over the man’s ear. His purr slowly slurred and turned into words.

“Mine..” Leon fluttered his lashes, feeling his skin become riddled with goosebumps. The monster swiftly ripped the pelvis of Leon’s pants, loose ripped pant legs falling around his combat boots.  

“Y-yours..” Leon’s lips trembled, not sure if saying that was a good idea or not. 

In what seemed like only a second, Leon felt the giant’s hand engulf his entire face. His confidence shrank, but his excitement spiked. He ended up falling backwards as the tyrant pushed him back, now lying on the ground between the monster’s legs. He felt his lower half slowly rise as his back softly dragged on the ground, noticing that Mr. X was literally positioning him upside down. 

“Woah-woah, slow the hell do-!” Leon bit his lower lip to hide back another yelp, the pad of the tyrants giant finger slowly caressing Leon’s hole, protected by the thin barrier that was his pulled-down briefs. Somehow, the teasing made Leon even more sensitive, glossy precum dripping onto himself. The finger tips just barely prodding at him curiously, touching the very edge and circling around once more as they got deeper to his very entrance. Digging almost, as much as Leon’s underwear could muster.

Leon squirmed, his hips gyrating as he got more and more antsy. His back couldn't help but arch, the torment being almost too much to handle. His hot gasps somehow didn’t help the overwhelming heat his body was feeling.

He whined, his lips wet and needy. “Please..for fucks sake..”

Mr. X seemed to get the gist with that. Leon let out a loud “JESUS” as he heard the fabric of his underwear rip, Mr. X’s now doubled digits plowing through the cotton, not being bothered to at least take them off first. The sudden entrance was shocking but not unwelcome.

Leon was unashamed at this point, a loud moan coming out of him at the stretching, eyebrows knitting together in bliss.

“C..come on! More!” Leon was hitting the floor with his fist, already addicted to the fiery intensity of being spread apart.

Mr. X seemed to obey his commands, his rough and fat fingers curling up and thrusting faster, wasting no time exploring and rubbing in every crevice of Leon’s walls. Leon wailed in satisfaction, eyes fluttering once more as he began to lose himself. He thanked all of the physical flexibility he earned in the academy, both in athletic training and in the locker room.

Mr. X was just barely brushing his prostate, Leon’s cock twitching with every seamless stroke. 

“It’s..it’s there. It’s right there..” He let out a helpless breath, Mr. X now intrigued by the spongey prostate giving in to his fingers, digging in.

Leon almost sobbed with how good it felt. “And this is just his fingers..” He thought. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, neck limping. He couldn’t take much more than this. 

He twisted and jerked violently, an unrecognizable, hungry whine he’s never made before rang in those halls. They’d probably attract zombies, but at the moment he didn’t give a shit. He came all over himself, trying to catch his breath and his conscience. “Fuck..” Mr. X slowly took his fingers out, Leon’s trembling feet planting on the floor, his legs stuck in their position as his pelvis was still raised in the same place in the air Mr. X held it. 

Leon’s ass finally dropped to the floor, his legs collapsing inwards. He dared to look up, brain still hazy. Yeah, a few zombies came in. 

“Shit..” He reached into his holster, as if these zombies were a bother. However, with a loud crushing thud he quickly looked up again, dropping his gun.

Mr. X had grabbed the back of the zombies head and threw it into the wall, its brain and skull fragments now an unrecognizable mess.

One corner of Leon’s mouth rose in a surprised smirk, Mr. X slowly turning back to him. He seemed to not want company either.

That’s when Leon’s smile quickly faded. His eyes shot down to the tyrant’s pants.

Now he was completely, and achingly hard. Leon reflexively shot his hands down to his privates in intimidation. It wasn’t over, and he just realized that. He felt his whole face go red.

“Wa-wait!! I need like..a water first! I just came!” Mr. X didn’t care. With one giant hand, he undid the buckle on his pants, wrapping it at his fist like a man wrapping his tie, getting ready for a fight.

His pants dropped, and of course the thing didn’t wear underwear. He walked toward Leon with his massive monster cock, the pants at his ankles ripping with no hesitation. Leon, still holding himself, quickly scuttled to his feet. Dear lord, that thing was huge, impressive. It might fucking kill him. His guts would surely suffer.

Leon remembered all the guys in the locker room bragging at the academy, and internally scoffed because he saw a real king now.

Leon was shocked when he felt his own cock slowly springing back to life so soon, he was young after all. Mr. X was once again towered over him, grabbing his shoulders like nothing and lifting him at face level. Leon swiped Mr. X’s belt from his fist, whipping it around the giant’s neck, and pulling him down-well, actually pulling himself up to Mr. X’s face. He looked into the monster’s eyes, half lidded and not backing down. Cops don’t back down.

“Try me..” Was all he said. He knew egging this beast would probably be the death of him, but he thought maybe this would give him some insight to what was happening. Yeah, sure Kennedy, keep making excuses.

And try him the monster was about to, with Leon reigning himself in on the belt, Mr. X was free to hold the smaller man’s ass up with his hands. Spreading the young man’s cheeks, lining up his inhumanely large member at Leon’s overstimulated hole.

Leon was once again shaking in excitement and anxiety. He honestly had no idea what he was doing, he felt way too good. He might regret this. He looked down at the massive, veiny grey cock about to enter him and immediately went cold. Oh god, what if this really did kill him?

He looked up at Mr. X already feeling meek again, eyes nervous as if looking to the monster, of all things, for reassurance that his guts won’t be pulled out of him.

Mr. X made sure to enter painfully slow, wanting Leon to feel every inch that stretched him to new limits. Leon’s eyes nearly popped out of his skull as his mouth opened with an empty, silent scream. This cock knocked the wind from his lungs. His legs were hovering at the sides of the tyrant’s waist, shaking and toes curling.

Mr. X still seemed to have a tiny bit of humanity, resting and allowing Leon to adjust to his size-as if he actually even could. The cold that Leon felt was replaced with burning heat again, his forehead trickling sweat down to his neck, fists clenched on the belt. Mr. X finally began thrusting into him, only halfway in. 

“Ohhhhhhhhh fuckkk….” Leon sobbed, his ass never felt so full. His upper body began to limp, bouncing on the tyrants cock sporadically. His legs seemed to flail, Mr. X making quick work of Leon’s insides.

Leon seemed to moan with every thrust. He didn’t think death would feel so incredible. Every inch of his walls, his poor overworked prostate, everything was being pushed, pressed, and stretched in ways he never thought possible. He didn’t even notice that he had a slow, steady stream of cum pumping out of him. The ecstasy made him grin, and giggle. He couldn’t help it, it felt that good. Drool dribbled down his strong chin.

Mr. X couldn’t help but plow faster now, noticing Leon’s mind-breaking pleasure. “Yesssssss….Yessssss!!” Leon slurred as he begged for more, his dick becoming weak as his spurts of cum became more and more helpless. “All..the way!”

Leon was leaning all the way back, his head hanging back as he bounced wildly at the monster cock fucking him up. His grin never ceased.

_ -Snap- _

Leon fell completely backwards, both halves of the broken leather belt in his hands. He had nothing to brace himself with now. He was a slave to every wave of pleasure that seemed to hit him like a truck. And exploded.

 

Upside down, the blood seemed to flow to his head, getting fucked stupid. Claire, or worse, Ada, somebody, was going to find his dead body with an embarrassing smile on his face and cum all over his body. Yet it will all be so so so worth it.

Leon wanted to speak, but what came out of his mouth was helpless whiny gibberish, ecstatic tongues. The cum that was dripping onto his abs was now slowly rolling down his body, down to his jawline. Leon was a mess.

Mr. X’s grip got tighter, probably cutting off the circulation in Leon’s head and making the swimming in his head worse-or better. Depending on how you view it.

With a loud, freakish growl, Mr. X finally emptied himself. Leon gave out a weak whine, no longer at the strength to wail or scream about how incredible he felt. He just slowly closed his blurry eyes as he felt the massive load fill him up until it couldn't fill him any more. He finally came one last time, small spurts splattering like stars.

Somehow, Leon was still alive and breathing, albeit rapidly. Mr X. took the liberty to grab the rookie cops numb arms, gently pulling Leon back up. Leon groaned lightly, way too full to feel like moving.  His head bobbed and fell to the monster’s shoulder, barely able to open his eyes.

That changed immediately when Mr. X pulled out, Leon sobbing when the cum began pouring out of him, eyes back to being wide open.

Leon honestly felt like a ragdoll-and he was not a single step closer on his current mission. Shameful. 

Leon was gently placed on the floor, limbs flopped awkwardly and chest heaving for breath. If this didn’t kill him, then maybe this was the tyrants way of weakening him so that he wouldn’t fight death. It would certainly work, Leon would definitely not fight back.

Instead however, Leon blinked at the sudden feeling of being picked up again and wrapped in warm fabric like a cop burrito.

When he looked, he saw that he was bundled up in the tyrant’s trench coat. “...huh?” Was the first thing out of Leon’s mouth. With a loud thud, Mr. X plopped his butt to the floor, holding Leon in his lap. He looked up at the monster, honestly too shocked to say anything. Leon pulled his hands up and clenched the opening of the coat, now just as curious about the tyrant as the tyrant was curious of him. “You’re not..gonna kill me?-UMPH!” Leon squeezed his eyes shut when something invaded his mouth. After biting down a bit and tasting, he opened up his eyes.

A protein bar? And a tasty one too! Was Mr. X carrying this??

Leon wiggled an arm free to hold the bar, gulping down hungrily as he confirmed-yes, this monster did in fact have feelings beyond a mutant or zombie or whatever. He felt things complex. He laid his head on the tyrant, resting as he munched on the after-sex snack.

Mr. X began purring again, more softly this time as he placed his hat on Leon.

“Mine..”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
